Humanity's Patron
by Pandaknots
Summary: Perseus was born to a loving family...on Mt. Othrys. He is a Titan, the fifth son of Iapetus and Clymene, and beloved by all. But when the First Olympians are born, he is faced with a fate-altering decision. Will he turn his back on the only family he has ever known, or will he fight for a New Age? And on the way, what does he feel towards the nature-loving daughter of Kronos?


**AN: Hey guys! It's been awhile hasn't it?**

 **I can't really make any excuses for not updating my other story, Heart of Stone (which is on Hiatus at the moment), other than I just hit a major writer's block. I did get my first job over the summer and college apps right now are ending me, but I felt like I needed to get back on FF and write something for you guys. This story I guess is a way for me to get back into a rhythm and maybe it'll cause me to find the inspiration to continue Heart of Stone.**

 **Anywho, I've actually had the idea for this story in my head since the summer, and I don't know why I didn't write anything. I think it's pretty unique, so I hope you guys enjoy it. As always, constructive criticism is welcomed, and compliments are greatly appreciated! Flames are dumb so don't write them, and if you do they will be ignored. I think I've done a pretty good job at pming those who commented.**

 **Story Pic Disclaimer: Not my pic, I found it on Pinterest (I searched up Demeter Goddess on Google images). Props to whoever made it, I couldn't find a direct source.**

 **So let's get started again, sorry if this is kinda short! Third Person Pov:**

"WE CELEBRATE THE BIRTH OF OUR NEWEST FAMILY! WELCOME PERSEUS, FIFTH SON OF IAPETUS AND CLYMENE!"

Cheers erupted within the halls of Mount Othrys' throne room as the new titan was introduced. Everyone wanted a good look at the baby boy; after all, he was a child born from the Titan King's second in command, Iapetus.

Just from one look, anyone could tell that he would grow up to be a handsome man, inheriting the best characteristics from each of his parents. He had his father's chiseled jaw and crooked grin that always made the ladies swoon, and his mother's caring sea-green eyes. His skin had a coppery tan and his shaggy hair was dominantly black like his mother's, but one could see the streaks of silver highlights that came from his father. He laid in his mother's arms, swaddled in a shimmering silver blanket, with wide eyes as he peered out into the crowd that was cheering for him. One at a time, as Iapetus and his wife sat in their thrones, the Titans would come up to greet the newest titan. Some would just say words of congratulations, while others gave young Perseus gifts or even their blessings.

Iapetus let out a hardy laugh as Perseus crushed the finger of a titan who was poking his cheeks.

"Tartarus, that boy has one hell of a grip!" The titan exclaimed as he bent his dislocated finger back into the right direction.

Iapetus proceeded to continue his deep laughter. "What did you expect? He is my son after all."

This caused a widespread laughter to course through the halls as Clymene playfully slapped her husband on his shoulder. "Well he is my son as well." She countered.

Iapetus raised his hands in mock surrender, a shit-eating grin still plastered on his face. "You are most certainly right." He turned to the titan who had his finger dislocated and pretended to whisper to him. "You see, Perseus seems to have inherited his mother's knack of uncontrollable rage."

This just caused more laughter to erupt from the crowd, and Iapetus was hit once more by his wife.

"It seems our Grandson has already taken Othrys by storm!" came the next voice in line.

Clymene and Iapetus turned their attention to the voice and were pleasantly surprised to see Oceanus and Tethys, two of the original twelve elder titans.

"Mother! Father!" Clymene gleefully yelped as she jumped out of her seat with Perseus still in her arms and ran to hug her parents.

"It's good to see you again Clymene, I see that our brother has been treating his family well." Oceanus stated.

Clymene nodded her head with a wide smile, her shimmering white teeth on full display. "He's really just a big softie, he just acts all big and tough because he's second in command."

"Hey, I heard that!" Iapetus yelled as he stood up from his throne to greet his siblings. "Brother. Sister." He said as he shook Oceanus' hand and gave a hug to Tethys, kissing her cheeks. "it's a pleasure to see you again."

"Likewise, Brother. Once we heard the news of Perseus, we couldn't wait to see our newest grandson!" Tethys nearly squealed as she took Perseus from his mother's arms and started cooing him. Perseus began to giggle up a storm as his grandmother tickled his stomach with her finger. "I mean just look at him! He's so cute!"

"And powerful too." Oceanus added. He leaned in close to Iapetus and Clymene and whispered to them, "I think he is the first of your children to have a connection to the seas."

Both parents' eyes widened in shock. None of their other children had a connection to water. In fact, none of their children had control of any elements. Iapetus snuck a glance and where his four other sons were chatting. There was the strongest and oldest of their children, Atlas, the Titan of Strength and Endurance. He was already twenty years old and looked a lot like his father in that he was built to be a leader, with a large, muscled frame and a militaristic haircut. Next was his son Prometheus, Titan of Forethought and likely the wisest and most crafty of the group. He was seventeen years old and was much less developed than his older brother. He wasn't scrawny, very few titans were, but he had the build of a runner, not a warrior. His twin brother Epimetheus stood next to him, the Titan of Afterthought. He was one of the few titans you could call scrawny, and was the laziest of the sons. But no matter what negative situation he got himself into, he almost always found an excuse to get out of it. Lastly was his son Menoetius, Titan of Violent Anger and Rash Actions. He was only thirteen years old, but he was already a hulking figure larger than Atlas or even his father. He was incredibly strong, but didn't know how to use that strength to his advantage, making Atlas the strongest of the four. He was unbelievingly prideful, and very hard to control. He only ever listened to his father, mother, and Atlas due to respect.

Iapetus then looked back down to his youngest son. While he loved his other sons with all his heart, they each had their alarming flaws. When he made eye contact with the glistening sea-green eyes of Perseus, he couldn't help but think that his son was destined for great things. He was however brought out of his thoughts when he heard his brother and sister speak again.

"We would like to bless him if that is alright. Could you imagine how spectacular he'd be if he was as strong as his father but as proficient in hydrokinesis as his mother?" Tethys thought out loud.

"Not only that, he'd be quite the lady's man when he shows off all his abilities." Oceanus teased while wiggling his eyebrows and holding up his hand for Iapetus to shake in agreement. But his hand was quickly swatted away by his wife.

"Not my sweet Perseus!" Tethys exclaimed. "He's going to be such a respectable gentleman, isn't that right _Brother_? She said with a pointed glare.

Iapetus just laughed awkwardly at his sister. He may have been the second strongest titan, but a glare from his wife or sisters still scared the golden ichor right out of him. "Of course, Sister." He said in a strained voice.

Oceanus and Tethys proceeded to bless baby Perseus who was then enveloped in a dark and light blue glow, before his body seemed to absorb it. The two Elder Titans again expressed their congratulations and proceeded to leave.

The rest of the day went by relatively quickly. Perseus was adored by everyone that came up to see him. He was blessed a few more times, sometimes by surprising individuals. Coeus, Titan of Intelligence and Farsighted, saw great potential and wanted Perseus to have an inquisitive mind. Themis, Titan of Divine Law, Order, and Customs, believed that Perseus would grow up to have an important part in the fate of the world and so she blessed him with some of her powers. While Iapetus and Clymene had no idea what Themis was talking about, and she wouldn't elaborate, they were happy that their son was receiving the blessings of so many Elder Titans. Most shocking though was the blessing he received from the Queen of Titans, Rhea herself. She told Perseus' parents that she sees he would become a great leader, and she wanted to help him reach his full potential.

After everyone had met the boy, Themis returned to stand in front of Perseus, to give him his current domains. The audience went quiet and she began, her powerful voice reaching every ear in the crowd.

"Today has been a joyous day! We have welcomed our newest family member, and have all seen that he is destined for greatness!" Cheers began to erupt, but Themis lifter her hand in the air for silence once again. "To conclude our celebration, it is time for this young child to receive his domains!" Cheers once again erupted.

Themis closed her eyes, before they shot open again with a blinding white glow that escaped her sockets and mouth.

"All hail Perseus! Fifth son of Iapetus and Clymene! Master of the Seas and Titan of Companionship, Perception, and Justice!"

A state of bewilderment fell upon the crowd, but just as quickly as it arrived, it disappeared.

"Perseus! Perseus! Perseus!" The crowd roared as the oblivious child snuggled deeper into his mother's embrace.

This was the inauguration of Perseus, the Titan whose actions would shake the world and its fate.

 **AN: Well there you go. I really hope you guys enjoyed, I know it may seem a bit rusty since I haven't written since like June. Go ahead and comment, I'll be happy to see what you guys thought. As for a schedule, there definitely won't be one right now since college apps are right here, but we'll see what happens later.**

 **Anyways I'll see you guys in the next chapter! (Hopefully XD)**


End file.
